Dylan and Martha: Future Hunters
, alternately known as Disney's Dylan and Martha: Future Hunters, was an American animated adventure-fantasy-science fiction television series, being created by Genndy Tartakovsky. It was produced by Disney Television Animation and it aired on Disney Channel and Disney XD from July 9th, 2011 until April 23rd, 2017. Synopsis Set in a not so distant future version of Detroit, when several dangerous creatures emerge from a powerful creature, two teenagers head to stop them all by resorting to some odd methods. Characters Main *'Dylan Wayans' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - an intelligent teenager who embarks in a journey to capture every creature they find by resorting to more strange tactics. *'Martha Cox' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a tomboyish teenage girl who is Dylan's best friend and joins him with his quests, having a crush on him. Supporting *'Mr. Albert Davis' (voiced by Jim Ward) - a strict teacher who often gives advice about several events of what's about to happen. *'Lola Wayans' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Dylan's caring mother who tries to keep him safe from any harm. *'Enrique and Donna Cox' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui and Tara Strong, respectively) - Martha's eccentric parents who have developed a sense of hatred towards anyone who dares messing with them. *'Paul Dexter' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a geeky student who is unaware of Dylan and Martha's activities as he is often into dark TBD. *'D'Shaun Mosley' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a TBD African American student who TBD. *'Stacy Sakura' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD *'Valentina Vasquez' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - a TBD Hispanic girl who is smitten with Dylan and tries to find out what is TBD. *'The Great Fortuno' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a TBD fortune teller who TBD. * Antagonists *'Echidna' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - the power-hungry mother of monsters who unleashed every single monster wanting to take control of the world. *'Badalisc' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a prankster goat-like creature who often annoys the duo by forcing them into weird challenges that can cause mayhem. *'Lamia' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a lady with a serpent-like tail who hunts and kills teenage boys just to get power by using her seduction. *'The Dullahan' (voiced by Nolan North) - a mythical creature who has no head and haunts the woods by using a whip made out of a human spine. *'The Flesh Taker' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a hungry monster who takes people's flesh out of their bodies and eats them. *'The Furies' (voiced by TBD, TBD and TBD, respectively) - three human-like spirits who hunts down people for strange vendetta versions. *'Orange Chaos Dragon' * Episodes See List of Dylan and Martha: Future Hunters episodes. Trivia *This is Genndy's first television project to be developed for Disney. *The show is jokingly nicknamed Disney's Courage the Cowardly Dog. * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:2011 Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas